<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening Comfort by SierraNovembr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934742">Evening Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr'>SierraNovembr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Comfort Clothes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, OT4, Polyamory, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, starkspangledwinterhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to crawl into bed before dinner.  Or, Tony has a bad day and gets some comfort from his boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For copy/pasting ease of the Bingo Mods:</p><p>Title: Evening Comfort<br/>Collaborator Name: SierraNovembr<br/>TSB Card Number: 3065<br/>TSB Square Filled: T2: Clint Barton/Hawkeye<br/>BBB Square Filled: Y3: Comfort Clothes<br/>Poly Bingo Square Filled: B3: You, you, you, me &amp; a bed.<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark<br/>Rating: Gen<br/>Major Tags: polyamory, OT4, M/M/M/M, cuddling, grumpy Tony Stark<br/>Word Count: 1275</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was just giving the wrap-up pep talk to this year’s group of SHIELD recruits when Tony stormed into the gym.  Clint hadn’t bothered trying to keep his smirk contained, this group was pretty green and it showed in the way half of them were <i>still</i> short of breath and several of the others were hunched over bruised sides or deadlegs, but it dropped right off his face at the look on Tony’s.</p><p>Cocky eyebrow and smarmy, plastic smile that read as arrogant to many, but to Clint, to those who loved Tony, it read as pained, screamed <i>wrong</i>.</p><p>Tony snapped his fingers until all the attention in the room had turned to him.  He pointed to Steve, then to Clint and Bucky where they were leaning against the wall.  “You, you, you, me and a bed.  Let’s go.”  He turned on his heel without waiting for any response and was gone.</p><p>A beat of silence passed before a few nervous chuckles sounded from the group.  Steve played it off with an aw-shucks grin and a quip about how much the group would have had to pay for even that much Tony Stark face time, but Clint could see the furrow of worry in his brow from here.</p><p>Bucky was gone when Clint turned back to him.  The point man already on the job.  Clint hoped Bucky would have some luck with Tony in this mood, and that they’d soon find him cuddling the hell out of their boyfriend and that would be that.  Clint’s job, at the moment, was intel.  He pulled his phone out and dialed Pepper’s office.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bucky caught up with Tony at the elevator.</p><p>“Snowflake,” Tony acknowledged him, curt, but didn’t look away from his own scowling reflection in the elevator doors.</p><p>“Tinman,” Bucky returned, voice soft.  They didn’t speak again until they were up in their penthouse bedroom.  Bucky trailed in after Tony, waiting for more of a hint on what to do.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Tony said.</p><p>Well, that was easy enough.  Bucky framed Tony’s face with gentle hands.  He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, which Tony immediately shoved into, trying to turn it aggressive.  Bucky planted his feet and didn’t budge, running his fingers lightly down the column of Tony’s neck. </p><p>Tony growled and spun out of Bucky’s arms.  He reached up and started undoing his tie with jerky motions.  Bucky watched him for a few moments, and bent to pick up the tie when it hit the floor.  </p><p>Tony continued undressing, glaring, and muttering for several minutes.  Bucky had retrieved his jacket, watch, and was just bending down to pick up Tony’s shirt from a rumpled heap when Tony let out an explosive sigh and dropped his arms to his sides.  He tipped his head forward and closed his eyes; his whole body diminished in the wake of his anger.  Abandoning the shirt, Bucky swept up to Tony and gathered him in his arms, shushing him when Tony started to apologize.</p><p>Bucky was quiet as he steered Tony to sit on the bed.  He could feel words creeping around his mouth, but they died every time he tried to say them.  He swallowed them back and kissed Tony’s forehead instead.  Bucky turned to one of the dressers along the wall and pulled out a clean pair of Clint’s sweatpants.  He rummaged around a little longer before emerging with a small cheer.  He dropped his armful on the bed and reached to remove the rest of Tony’s clothes.</p><p>Tony was moping, but cooperated with Bucky as he got Tony changed into the sweatpants.  Bucky held out the shirt he’d found specifically for the occasion.  Tony huffed a soft laugh and obligingly held his arms out.  Bucky smiled as Tony’s ruffled hair emerged from the Iron Man T-shirt.  </p><p>None of them could agree now who the shirt had belonged to first, but it was definitely Steve and Bucky who’d gotten it so stretched out, and many repeated washings had rendered it extremely soft.  It was their favorite shirt, and seeing it on Tony eased the anxious knot that tightened in Bucky’s chest when one of his boyfriends was upset.  His stomach fluttered a little at the way the oversized collar revealed Tony’s collar bones, so delicate when compared to the shirt’s other owners.</p><p>Tony sighed again and the tension in his posture was still noticeable.  Bucky slid onto the bed behind him and placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders.  “Let me rub your back?”</p><p>Tony bit his lip for a moment, then nodded. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Clint fell into step at his side when Steve finally made his way out of the gym.  He’d rinsed off as quickly as he could once the new recruits were dismissed, but he still felt a current of impatience running through him.  Bucky was the one with the mother-hen reputation, and it was well deserved, but Steve knew he could be every bit as bad when someone he loved was hurting.</p><p>“What’s up?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Asshole board members,” Clint answered.  “Pepper said he was already on edge over some snide remarks about how Dr. Chakrabarty might have earned her program leadership position in R&amp;D, and even though he shut it down fairly effectively, there were some unfavorable comparisons to - to how things worked under Obie, and, well.”</p><p>Steve cursed and pushed the elevator button several times more than necessary.  “Are you sure I can’t just go punch them?”</p><p>Clint laughed and threaded his fingers with Steve’s. “Yeah, I’m sure, Cap.”</p><p>They took the elevator up to the penthouse, and headed into to the bedroom together. Steve smiled.  Bucky had Tony in the Iron Man shirt they all passed around when they needed some comfort and was giving him a neck rub.  Tony’s eyes were closed, but he opened them slowly when he heard Clint and Steve walk into the room.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart,” Steve said.  He bent to kiss Tony’s lips.  Clint crowded close for his own kiss.  Tony accepted the affection, but his eyes were downcast when the two of them stepped back.</p><p>“You guys don’t have to stay.  I shouldn’t have made you drop your whole evenings over this,” Tony muttered.</p><p>“You know what I’m gonna drop?” Clint waggled his eyebrows.  “My pants!”</p><p>Clint’s workout pants hit the floor with a soft thump.  Bucky cackled and even though he rolled his eyes, Tony couldn’t keep the corners of his mouth from turning up.  Clint bounded up onto the bed and threw his arms around Tony.  Steve rolled his own eyes and bent to pick up the discarded clothing.  By the time he’d returned from the hamper in the closet, his three boyfriends had shuffled up to lay cuddled among the pillows, Tony tucked between Clint and Bucky.</p><p>Steve grabbed his tablet and settled on the outside edge of the sprawl of superheroes.  Tony looked run down and would probably doze a little before dinner.  Clint could sleep anywhere at a moment’s notice.  Bucky was on the far side of the bed, spooned up behind Tony, a position he would hold all night if given the opportunity.  Steve was too keyed up after training to sleep.  He leaned over to kiss each of them, settled a hand across the bed to pet gently through Bucky’s hair, and pulled up his newsfeed.</p><p>In the center of the bed, Tony whispered a quiet thanks. Steve looked over and mouthed, “Anytime.”</p><p>Tony frowned, that petulant little expression that signaled his intent to argue a point.  Bucky’s arms tightened around him and Tony let out a surprised little grumble.</p><p> “Shh,” Steve hushed him with a wink.  “Clint’s asleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ficlet was going to be a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360919">Morning Relay</a>, but then I wasn't even close to fitting it into drabbles.  I hope you enjoyed this almost-plotless fluff.  💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>